Moments In Time
by sol113
Summary: A series of drabbles taking place one year after the series finale (the attack by Kuvira). Examines Korrasami via a series of drabbles showing the characters, the world and ideas around them in an interesting and meaningful way.
1. Chapter 1

**MOMENTS IN TIME**

 **1: HOUSE OF SECRETS**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **This takes place one year after the series finale (the attack by Kuvira).**

 **This story is meant as a series of drabbles; defined as a short work of fiction. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in a confined space**

 _ **Italics**_ **are the names of things.**

 _ **'This'**_ **represents people's thoughts.**

 **Horizontal rulers (lines across the page) are page breaks.**

 **-X- means small time skips.**

 **Warning; Femslash, BDSM, Sex toy references.**

 **DISCLAIMER; I don't own any of the characters or concepts involved in Avatar Legend of Korra or any related Avatar franchise. This is non profit.**

* * *

 **Republic city, one year after Kuvira's attack on Republic City (Korra 22, Asami 23)**

The Sato estate holds many secrets. Here, the courageous Yasuko Sato conducted secret missions to acquire and transmit evidence of council and police corruption before her death. Here, the broken Hiroshi Sato had designed plans and weapons to wage war on Republic City and perhaps later the world. Now there are new secrets...

Well concealed doors activated by hidden switches, led down flights of stairs constructed in secret by both Avatar Korra's earthbending and her lovers engineering genius to a subterranean complex...

Asami Sato, current CEO of _Future Industries_ , beloved philanthropist and hero of Republic City strode from the walk-in closet of her secret lair, her high heels clacked against the bending synthesized stone as she approached her 'prey'.

She was tall, slender and graceful, goddess-like in stance. Wrapped in a red leather fetish version of one of more standard outfits. A corset pressed in her already perfect waist and further enhanced her perfect breasts and perfectly toned and round ass, showcasing her assets astonishingly. Her limbs were long and graceful, her face heart-breakingly lovely and framed by near waist length curls of raven hair. Eyes, glistening with intelligence and wit drew and captured countless people.

And speaking of 'capturing people'…

Past the freight elevator that carried heavier equipment down to her basement/torture dungeon, in the center of the room designated 'The machine room' was a truly unimaginable sight;

Avatar Korra.

Naked.

Tied up.

With a new invention of Asami's called a Masturbation saddle known as _The Storm_ between her legs.

Okay, so Korra being tied up wasn't so unimaginable. Everything else would have been a few months ago though...

 **END DRABBLE 1**


	2. Music

**MOMENTS IN TIME**

 **DRABBLE 2: MUSIC**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **This takes place one year after the series finale (the attack by Kuvira).**

 **This story is meant as a series of drabbles; defined as a short work of fiction. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in a confined space**

 **Italics are the names of things.**

 **'This' represents people's thoughts.**

 **Horizontal rulers (lines across the page) are page breaks.**

 **-X- means small time skips.**

 **Warning; Femslash, BDSM, Sex toy references.**

 **DISCLAIMER; I don't own any of the characters or concepts involved in Avatar Legend of Korra or any related Avatar franchise. This is non profit.**

* * *

Korra was never a very musical child. Before being discovered as the Avatar, she never 'got' the music of her people; recitative singing more like a chant than actual singing (which she figured made sense since music was mostly for good luck in hunting or spirit worship).

Considered a distraction during her training at the White Lotus compound, the only music-related thing Korra remembered about her time there was Katara mentioning that she couldn't sing- as she learned when Toph got her drunk during her hen night.

The music scene of Republic city hit her like a lightning bolt; the styles, the different instruments, piano, violins, countless types of horns… all carrying unique sounds and inspiring unique feelings.

She actually broke out crying hearing a song over the radio about lost love.

Not everyone appreciated her tastes in music, so she once postulated how great it would be for music to be delivered specifically to one person. Or something like that, she was slightly drunk at the time. But Asami of course, took her slightly slurred babbling and made it reality...

 **-X-**

Asami picked up a new gadget from Future Industries' entertainment division. Headphones; a pair of small loudspeakers designed to be held in place close to a user's ears allowing people to listen to music at any volume they liked privately. She smoothly eased the devices down over the points of rubber where Korra's ears were. She had previously placed a bondage mask onto Korra's head, it covered the top half of the beautiful water maiden's head stopping just above her nostrils excluding a strap that fastened around her chin. A set of BDSM forceps were in her mouth, the cold, sterile metal holding her jaws uncomfortably open.

The bound girl began jerking in fright to the sounds now emanating through her rubber headgear to her eardrums.

It was a record of Korra and Asami's last 'session'; the shocking sound of floggers snapping against her back and thighs and breasts, of canes and paddles- so many different types used on her, she gasped and groaned and cried and even sobbed in between and during the strikes.

Then Asami's beautiful voice intruded on the song of her torment. At first Korra thought her mistress was talking to her, demanding something. Then she noted minor crackling in the voice. It was a recording.

The real Asami studied Korra, lightly caressing her and smiling a little wider every time she jerked at a particularly loud noise shot into her ears. Her head kept jerking around like a Jackalope detecting a predator, drool continuously streamed from her gaping mouth.

Korra kept shivering, naked and jumping at pain noises that were her only sensation beyond the reality of being naked, exposed and bound.

That and the heat of drool thick and dribbling down her chin...

 **END DRABBLE 2**


	3. The image

**MOMENTS IN TIME**

 **DRABBLE 3 THE IMAGE**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **This takes place one year after the series finale (the attack by Kuvira).**

 ** _Italics_ are the names of things.**

 ** _'This'_ represents people's thoughts.**

 **Horizontal rulers (lines across the page) are page breaks.**

 **-X- means small time skips.**

 **Warning; contains violence, angst...**

 **DISCLAIMER; I don't own any of the characters or concepts involved in Avatar Legend of Korra or any related Avatar franchise. This is non profit.**

* * *

Asami ran her hands over the rubber hood, tracing her loves attractive features before undoing the garments straps and releasing Korra's face to the warm air of the dungeon, her blue eyes adjusting to no longer being covered.

As Asami expertly undid her bondage, and 'permitted her' to remove herself from the saddle, Korra stared adoringly at Asami Sato. She towered over Korra, her opposite in so many ways; a gorgeous slender body (that Korra desired) enclosing a spirit brighter than the sun (that Korra worshipped), an impossibly beautiful face containing eyes more beautiful than any jewel they'd surely been compared to. Raven hair colored like the night.

Her intelligence once made Korra feel stupid, her grace once made the combat master feel clumsy, her spirit and will was like diamond; beautiful and unbreakable. Korra had watched her overcome civil war, her evil father, seemingly the world wanted her company and birthright destroyed and she beat them all back and still helped nurse Korra back to health while she was feeling sorry for herself.

She stood posed in an outfit of red leather. Korra's eyes widened, staring at Asami's face then slowly sliding down her body lustfully; the jacket she wore was tighter than the elegant jackets and coats she usually honored with touching her body, but the corset beneath… it cinched her already trim waist tightly locked with sturdy belts. The garment brutally squeezed the wearer pressing everywhere on her curves and muscles, Korra's attention particularly liked how the device pushed her delicious breasts up and together forming a valley of cleavage.

Avatar Korra strained her self-control to avoid collapsing in a puddle of her own drool, for about the thousandth time astonished that this goddess was her girlfriend.

 **END DRABBLE 3**


	4. A mouthful

**MOMENTS IN TIME**

 **DRABBLE 4 A MOUTHFUL**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **This takes place one year after the series finale (the attack by Kuvira).**

 ** _Italics_ are the names of things.**

 ** _'This'_ represents people's thoughts.**

 **Horizontal rulers (lines across the page) are page breaks.**

 **-X- means small time skips.**

 **Warning; contains violence, angst...**

 **DISCLAIMER; I don't own any of the characters or concepts involved in Avatar Legend of Korra or any related Avatar franchise. This is non profit.**

* * *

Asami took a handful of Korra's shoulder length hair and pulled back and down. Korra didn't resist and her jaws opened at the pull. Her mistress forced a red rubber ball (threaded through by a thick red strap) between her teeth.

Korra's already racing pulse quickened further as she felt the cold leather press against her skin, encircling her cheeks, flattening her hair, then the ends linking together behind her head, out of sight.

Asami clinched the strap tight, forcing the ball deeper into Korra's mouth. The odd tasting ball sat on the water maiden's tongue, her lips almost meeting in front of the invading sphere, almost. The corners of her mouth were harshly pulled back by the leather straps causing the Avatar to drool and gulp around the gag.

"Are you alright?" Asami asked, concern in her dazzling eyes.

"Uhm-hmm." Korra nodded and mumbled.

Asami smiled, angelic for a moment before transforming into 'Mistress Asami' again and moving in for 'the kill.'

 **END DRABBLE 4**


	5. Dress for success Part 1

**MOMENTS IN TIME**

 **DRABBLE 5: DRESS FOR SUCCESS 1**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **This story is meant as a series of drabbles; defined as a short work of fiction. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in a confined space**

 _ **Italics**_ **are the names of things.**

 _ **'This'**_ **represents people's thoughts.**

 **Horizontal rulers (lines across the page) are page breaks.**

 **-X- means small time skips.**

 **Warning; Femslash, BDSM, Sex toy references.**

 **DISCLAIMER; I don't own any of the characters or concepts involved in Avatar Legend of Korra or any related Avatar franchise. This is non profit.**

* * *

Kneeling in submission, Avatar Korra raised her head up and saw the Sato industrialist tower over her, carrying something in her hands. Korra blinked at it, realising it was a bondage hood, so buffed, so shined, that it reflected glimmers of light from the dungeon-like complexes torchlights.

Korra and Asami had played this game before. She obediently raised her head and closed her eyes as Asami carefully pulled the hoods front down and over Korra's face. She then pulled together the ends of the opening running down the back of the hood. Careful not to catch Korra's light brown hair, Asami pulled down on a fireproof, reinforced plastic zipper closing the hood around the Avatar's head.

Korra fought slight clausterphobia as she felt the cold material tighten around her face as Asami pulled and secured the zip.

With her jaws held open and her cheeks bulging around from the rubber ball intruding in her mouth it was a very tight fit. It felt like someone was holding Korra's face and head in a vice.

Asami tapped her on the head hard enough to be felt through the black head-trap. Korra opened her eyes and breathed in and out slow and deep. The hood had two lenses set inside, small and round not unlike racing car driver goggles tinting everything dark. At her nostrils were two breathing holes set inside steel grommets punched into the rubber facial covering. Her hearing was muffled though and the smell of rubber invaded her nostrils.

 _'I love that smell.'_ Korra thought dreamily.

 **END DRABBLE 5**


	6. Dress for success Part 2

**MOMENTS IN TIME**

 **6: DRESS FOR SUCCESS PART 2**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **This takes place one year after the series finale (the attack by Kuvira).**

 **This story is meant as a series of drabbles; defined as a short work of fiction. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in a confined space**

 _ **'This'**_ **represents people's thoughts.**

 **Warning; Femslash, BDSM, Sex toy references.**

 **DISCLAIMER; I don't own any of the characters or concepts involved in Avatar Legend of Korra or any related Avatar franchise. This is non profit.**

* * *

Beneath unyielding rubber, blue eyes submissively gazed up at the goddess known as Asami Sato carrying a large red object in her arms.

 _'...A dress?'_

Very unlike the ones Asami rocked at galas and whatever though- Korra squinted and saw that this one was made of glimmering rubber with a gold colored zipper at its long neck running down its back. The outfit had arm length sleeves, also having striking zips leading from the wrists to the elbows. Korra's hands involuntarily touched her naked body wondering how the wonderful thing would feel on her.

"Arms up."

Korra obeyed, twitching as the cold rubber came into contact with her arms as they were pulled into the dress' embrace. The outfit closed down and around her as Asami pulled the back of the neck together, fitting two parts of the zip together. Grinning beneath the bondage mask, Korra's heart beat faster beneath her now compressed bosom as cold metal teeth closed past her shoulder blades, the small of her back, over her round, full butt. Feeling the suit's weight, Korra put her legs together, delighting at the dress' tight embrace squeezing her body all over.

The zip finally reached its destination at her ankles. Inside the rubber bondage, Korra giggled and squirmed in the cold, smooth, tight embrace. With the bondage helmet she was now covered from head to ankle in shiny rubber. Encased. Contained. Restrained. Another level of Asami's control over her.

She looked up at her lover and saw desire... beneath a clinical eye inspecting every milimetre of her form.

"Hmmm... a good start..."

 **END CHAPTER 6**


End file.
